Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of X-Men: Future Generation. Transcript (10 years ago) (Sentinels search for mutants in a destroyed city) (Inside a ruined building) Jean: Rachel, it's time. We have to go. 5 years old Rachel: But mom. Where are you going? Scott: Actually is not us who have to go, it's you. We have to keep you save. Logan, Storm and Beast will take care of you. Rachel: What about you? If I'll be save, you will be save too. Right mommy? Jean: Rachel, honey. When you're older, you will understand. But now, you have to leave. Rachel: And when I'm older, will I see you again? Scott: It's...it's hard to promise you that we will, but don't worry, because we will always be here. (point at Rachel's chest) Jean: We love you Rachel, and we want the best for you. We might not see you growing and developing your powers for the first time, but when you do, just remember about us and that we love you. Here, take this. (give Rachel a letter) Promise me that you will read it when you are 15, ok? Rachel: (receive the letter) I promise, and here, (show a picture of her family drawn by herself) take this. When you feel sad, just look at it, and you will be alright. Scott: (receive and look at the picture) It's beautiful Rachel. I will keep it save. Don't worry. Jean: We love you so much Rachel! Don't forget about us! (hug Rachel) Scott: Good bye Rachel. Take care! (hug Rachel) Jean: Logan! Please! I know that you don't like this, but please, can you take care of her instead of me and Scott? Logan: Of course Jeannie. You always have a word. Scott: Thank you Logan. All this years we have fought and hated each other, but now, let's not. Friends? (stretch his hand to Logan) Logan: (shake Scott's hand) Friends! Jean: Now go! Protect the kids! (Jean and Scott leave) (Now) (Outside the X-Men secret base) Warren: (Fly) What a nice day to take a fly! (breathe in) Carmen: Hey Olivier! Look at that "bird"! (point at Warren) Olivier: Yeah! Let's take that "bird" down! Carmen: Snowbomb? (create a snowball and give it to Olivier) Olivier: Snowbomb! (charge the snowball with explosive and throw it to Warren) (the snowbomb explode and Warren falls. Olivier and Carmen laugh) Warren: Hey! That's not funny! Olivier: (mimic Warren's voice) Hey! That's not funny! Logan: (come) Drake! LeBeau! Danger Room session! Now! Carmen: Oh, c'mon! We just had it like 10 minutes ago. Olivier: Yeah! And we deserve a break after that 2 hours of torture! Logan: NOW! (Olivier and Carmen go to the Danger Room) Warren: Thank you Mr. Logan! Those two... Logan: You too Worthington! Don't you think that that was just for those two. Also, don't you dare to fly outside like everything it's ok. You were about to put us on danger! Do you like to see a Sentinel hunting us? Warren: No, sir! Logan: The Danger Room! Now! (Warren runs to the Danger Room) (Inside the Danger Room) (A missile heads to Kymera) 15 years old Rachel: Watch out Kym! Kymera: (turn and destroy the missile with her electrokinetic powers) Thanks Ray! (Another missile heads to both Rachel and Kymera) Kymera: Missile! Rachel: (turn and look at the missile) I got it! (slow the missile down with her telekinetic powers) Talia: (run to Rachel and Kymera) Uh, guys? A sentinel it's heading to us! Kymera: No prob! Talia, teleport me to the close to the sentinel. I will electrocute it! Rachel: No, wait! We work as a team, remember? Talia: So, what do we suppose to do as a team now? Rachel: Talia, teleport us as far from the sentinel as you can. Kymera, you stay close to me! Talia: Got it! (teleport to a far place from the sentinel) Rachel: Now I will make a metal ball and Kymera will charge it. Then, I'll throw it to that sentinel. Talia, tell me if it's heading closer! (start to create a metal ball with all the piece of metal around) Talia: Ok. (teleport) Rachel: Kymera, the ball is almost ready. Prepare to charge it! Talia: (appear) It's here! Rachel: Kymera! Kymera: (charge the ball) Rachel: (throw the metal ball with her powers) (Everything disappears. The Danger Room turns white) Rachel: What in the world? We almost finish it and everything disappear? Logan: Good job, girls! Now you can take a break and let the boys start their training. (Kymera and Talia leave) Rachel: I'll stay! I will keep training! Logan: Rache! You have been training in the Danger Room more than 4 hours without taking a break. That's not good. You know that we still have time. Rachel: Time? We still have time? The mutantkind's end is coming and you say we still have time? We must be prepared to deal with it! I must be prepare to pay for what they did to my parents! Logan: Calm down, kid! I'm doing exactly what your mother wants: protect you. Rachel: You just did it because you loved her! And if my father was who ask you to take care of me, would you? Logan: Listen! I don't care if it's your mother or your father asked me to take care of you! The important thing here is we can't lose you! You are very important to us and you will be the leader! So try to rethink about what you just said or Olivier will take the leader role! Rachel: You are talking like I have waited my whole life just for that stupid leader role! Who cares who's the leader now? We are not even a team! We are not ready to deal with it! (Olivier, Carmen and Warren enter the Danger Room) Olivier: So...are we ready? Rachel: You guys just keep training whenever you want. I won't train anymore. This is useless because the only person that I trust has turn me down. I hope that you won't feel the same way that I'm feeling now. (leave the Danger Room) Carmen: What's wrong with her Mr. Logan? This morning and every other morning she was so excited with this Danger Room session that it's like a torture, and now, she just...changed. Logan: Get ready for the training! I'll be watching you. (leave the Danger Room) (In Rachel's room) Rachel: (reading the letter of that her mother gave her) Storm: (knock the door) Hey Rachel! Can I come in? Rachel: Come in Ms. Munroe. Storm: (open the door and come in) You don't have to keep calling Ms. Munroe, you can just simply call me Storm or Ororo. Rachel: I will call you Storm. It's better than just call you Ororo. Storm: I heard that you discussed with Logan, and it didn't ended up good. What's wrong? Rachel: It's complicated. Beside, you're not my mom, so it's not easy for me. Storm: Rache. You are my daughter's best friend and I was your mother best friend. You are like my daughter, and I'm sure that Jean, your mother, would see Kymera like her daughter too. Rachel: I don't know. It's still struggling me. Sometimes I felt jealous with Kym because she got her mother by her side and I don't. Storm: You know, when I was about your age, I struggled about the same thing. I didn't have anyone to share my personal thoughts, but then, Professor Xavier invited me to his office every afternoon after classes to share his personal thoughts with me. Sometimes, when I don't want to talk, we have telepathic conversations. You are a telepath, you can have telepathic conversations with if you want. Rachel: Thank you Storm. But I feel better when I let my thoughts out of my mouth, it makes me feel like it's out of my mind too. Storm: Then tell me what happened Ray. You can count on me. Rachel: (exhale) Do you remember about the letter that my mom gave me 10 years ago? My 15th birthday was last week, and as I promised, I read it. Storm: What does it say? Rachel: Here! (show the letter) Read it. Storm: (reading)(Jean's voice) "Dear Rachel. I know that you will read this letter when you are 15 years old. You probably have developed your first powers. Everything that I want is see you growing, how you developed your powers and be with you in hard times. But no, everything has gone in the contrary way. I can't share all the time in my life with you anymore. I can't see you developing your powers neither see you keep growing. Your father and I have decided this, give you a better life, where you can keep going without looking back all those bad moments. Rachel, we love you with our entire life. We don't want you to suffer, we want that you live in another future, a peaceful future, where you can make your own family and live without any worry, but to give you that future, we have to sacrifice ourselves. Don't worry about us anymore, keep going on. Just remember that when you are happy, we will be happy too. Love you. Jean Grey." Rachel: She said that I don't have to worry about them anymore, but I just can't. Somehow, in an unexplainable way, I can still feel them. They are here, with me, and alive. Storm: Rachel, I know that you still feel the pain when your parents left you, beside... Rachel: No Storm, no. I feel like they are talking to me. I used to have nightmares, but now, I have something that I can call it dreams. An endless dream, where I reencounter with my parents. Storm: But Ray... Rachel: Why no one believe me? (stand up) You was my only and last hope Ms. Munroe. I read all your thoughts. I know that you don't believe me. Can even someone in this world understand me? (open the door and get out of her room, then, close it hardly with her telekinesis powers) Storm: (exhales) Oh, child. You are just like your mother when you get angry. (In the X-Men secret base hall) Rachel: (walk rapidly and angrily toward to door) Talia: (appear) Hey, Ray! What's the matter? Rachel: Nothing Talia. Now get out of my way or I will paralyze your mind. Talia: Easy Rachel. I'm just asking, and as a friend, I want to know what happen to you and if I can help. Rachel: Just get out of my way! Talia: Ok then. (disappear) Rachel: (open the door) Franklin: (about to knock the door) Oh, um...Excuse me lady. I didn't know you was there. Rachel: No, no. It's ok. Franklin: This is the X-Men secret base, right? Rachel: Yeah...? Franklin: Great! My name is Franklin Richards, (stretch his hand to Rachel and Rachel shake it) in case that you don't know, my parents are Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman, from Fantastic Four. I'm a mutant, like you. Rachel: You...you are a mutant? But you look so normal to be a mutant. Franklin: And to be a mutant, do I have to look like abnormal? Rachel: No, no. You are...perfect. Franklin: Oh, I almost forgot. What's your name? Rachel: (nervously) I...I'm Rachel, Rachel Summers. Franklin: Summers? You must be the daughter of Cyclops, I mean, Scott Summers. Rachel: I...am. So, if you're a mutant, what's your gift? Franklin: I... Beast: Oh, Franklin! There you are! (hug Franklin) Look at you, you have grown up! Franklin: Hello Mr. McCoy! It's nice to see you too! And yes, I've been exercising. Rachel: You guys know each other? Beast: Of course! Reed Richards and I are good friends. I met Franklin when he was only a little boy. Now look at him! An all grown up man! Franklin: (chuckle) I'm still 16, Mr. McCoy. Beast: Well, boy. You look older than 16! Logan: Who's the kid? Franklin: I'm Franklin Richards, and I'm here to help you. Logan: Help? Oh, please. Right now we don't need any help from a kid. Rachel: But he's a mutant, he's like us! Logan: I know that he's a mutant. But the problem is his parents. Why didn't they help us when we need them? Franklin: I'm sorry Mr. Logan, but my father has to deal with some other serious problems too. I don't want to fight with you nor anyone. I just came here to talk peacefully. Logan: Then I hope that it will end soon. (leave) Rachel: Forgive Mr. Logan. He's always like that. Franklin: It's ok. He understand that I just came here to talk, not to bring a fight. (to Beast) Mr. McCoy, shall we start? Beast: Let's go to my lab, Franklin. (go with Franklin to the lab) Kymera: (wave Franklin and go toward Rachel) Oh my god! Did you see him? He's so nice! Rachel: Yeah, yeah. I saw him, and I think he's just not only nice. Kymera: Ray, are you even listening to yourself? Rachel: What? Did I say something wrong? Kymera: No! You are just in love with him! Rachel: What? I just met him! How can I fell in love with him? Kymera: Well, I don't have to be a telepath to know what's happening with you. Your mind might say another thing, but your face clearly shows that you are in love. I'm I right? Rachel: (exhales) Yeah, you are right. May be I feel something special for him. Kymera: A ha! I knew it! And...what does he think about you? Rachel: I...didn't read his mind. I just don't know why I didn't. Kymera: It might be because you are so in love with him and you forgot to read his mind. Rachel: No, it's not! Kymera: Yes, it is! And to be honest, sometimes you are the worst telepath in the world. Rachel: Do you need that I wipe all those memories out? Kymera: No, but if you gonna do it, please give it back to me someday. Rachel: (chuckle) Let's go! Notes * Rachel's room is almost empty to prevent her from hurting herself whenever she's out of control. She doesn't share her room with anyone, also to prevent her from hurting others. * Franklin Richards is the son of the Fantastic Four Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman. He's a mutant and classified as "Beyond Omega Level".